


you give me such bad ideas

by youremyqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, F/F, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Post - Deathly Hallows, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a secret. It had been, maybe. Then Pansy walks over to the Gryffindor table at breakfast one morning, pulls her up by her hair, and kisses her on the mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you give me such bad ideas

It's not a secret. It had been, maybe, at first, because Ginny had been careful, had watched her back, hadn't let a single thing slip.

Then Pansy walks over to the Gryffindor table at breakfast one morning, pulls her up by her hair, and kisses her on the mouth. Harry freezes where he sits, and Ginny thinks she ought to feel very bad about it, until she reminds herself not to. Ron misses his mouth and ends up jamming a sausage into his left ear. Hermione even looks up from her book.

This aside, it's not a very remarkable kiss. Pansy's lips are dry and dispassionate, tasting nothing like they do on the Quidditch pitch on a late night - after Ginny's been running drills for herself while Pansy watches from the stands, shouting out abuse, insulting Ginny's form and speed and even the way her hair looks in the wind - and her fingers are firm but not painful, black polished nails not digging in the way they like to into Ginny's thighs - skirts hiked up in the deserted girls loo, cramped together in the corner of one of the stalls and trying to be quiet so that Moaning Myrtle won't hear and come to make doleful commentary.

All in all, it's not a very good kiss. It doesn't need to be; Pansy's not trying to romance her - Pansy never has, never would, she swears - she's just making a point.

Hermione eventually takes the fork from Ron's hand, and wipes at his ear with a napkin.

"You," Ron starts, staring at Ginny. He can't seem to get much further than that.

Pansy pulls back, eyeing him with that lazy, unconcerned look she gives whenever she really cares about what's going on, but doesn't want to admit it. "Her," she agrees.

"With Parkinson," he tries again, making it to two words.

"That would be me," Pansy says.

Ginny wants very much to hit someone in the face, to hex someone, to go red and embarrassed the way she had when she'd been eleven and Harry had smiled at her, but she's a big girl now, she's been through a war and and then some, and she stands up from the table, grabs Pansy roughly by the hand, and holds her head up high and jaw clenched tight as she marches them out the large doors into the entrance hall.

Pansy makes a half-amused, half-pained little squeak when her back hits the wall. Pansy loves squeaking, and squealing, and making breathy, fake noises that are meant to be sexy but are really just rather annoying, and usually end with Ginny shoving a hand against her mouth, which in turn leads to Pansy biting her fingers, which leads to a lot of name-calling and hair-pulling and heavy, bruising kisses that leave Ginny's lips chapped and her cheeks flushed.

"That hurt," Pansy says, in her prettiest, cruelest voice.

"You are such a cunt," Ginny says, and then looks at her for a long time. Pansy's hair falls in sharp lines around her face, and she's only lovely when you squint and close your eyes, or else catch her in one of those odd moments when she doesn't think anyone's looking, when her expression fades out of its harsh curves and her eyes go soft and far, far away, like she's thinking of things less ugly than the things she usually thinks. She's terribly unattractive at some angles, too, and Ginny tries to see them all now. "Why did you do that?" she asks, because she hates the answer she's already come up with and wants a new one.

Pansy flutters her eyelashes and manages to make it a mocking gesture. "Why does anyone do anything?"

"Don't get pseudo-philosophical on me, you complete cow," Ginny snaps, trying to loom over her. It's made difficult by the fact that Pansy is an inch taller than her in her heels, and Ginny just looks ridiculous, standing on tip-toes in her trainers.

Pansy smiles, because she's getting exactly what she wants. "Big words for a Weasley," she says, and Ginny's about to shoot something back - probably about Pansy's hair, she's wildly protective of her hair - but then she's being grabbed by the shirt-collar and she's grabbing back, hands scrambling down Pansy's chest to claw at her hips, knees knocking into each other with uncoordinated fervor. Pansy's fingers splay through her hair, tugging roughly at the strands and pulling her head this way and that with sharp little jerks.

Ginny bites her lip. Pansy giggles, and for a moment, it's almost pretty.

All Ginny says when it's over, head leaning on the stone wall above Pansy's shoulder and hands locked on her waist, is, "Best not to insult the Weaslelys. Ron's very protective. He might beat you up."

Pansy's laugh is less graceful at that, coming out between harsh breaths that tickle Ginny's ear.

"You know, sometimes, Ginevra," she says after a moment, shoving Ginny off with a knock of her knee and a resolute expression, "against my better judgement, I actually rather like you." She sets her hair right, and then begins to sort Ginny's own, flicking the strands back into place with a few waves of her wand. She does this a lot, and Ginny used to find it annoying before she had more or less forgotten to mind.

She doesn't know what Pansy means by that, and she doesn't really care, she just stays there, rather pressed against her, as students begin trickling out of the great hall. This is probably a very bad idea, but then it always has been. And, anyway, if it really comes down to it, she's fairly sure Pansy could take Ron in a fight.


End file.
